


The Stable Boy

by Jingle



Category: Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Dialect, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Angus has always been human. A single day goes from a great adventure to Princess Merida's life unraveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the Disney Kink meme on livejournal and then to my person writing account on dreamwidth and my old fanfiction.net account.

"Angus, come on!"

"Merida, I have a _job_ t'do!"

"An' the prin _cess_ is tellin' ya not t'do it!"

So it went whenever there was a morning where Merida was free from lessons and practicing. Merida would, inevitably, be able to coax the dark-haired stable boy out of his work and into an adventure with her. She'd always had great sway over him; when they'd been little, what with Angus being two years older and already tall for his age, Merida would get him on all fours so she could ride him as her horse. She'd never questioned why Angus seemed willing to do anything for her. It was just the way their friendship worked, in her mind.

At first, that particular morning wasn't any different, as they headed out on horseback, Merida galloping along and Angus at a more sensible pace, but never too far behind. It was after the ride out into the field that eventually lead to the Crone's Tooth that things were put into a different light.

Angus was laughing nervously from the ride alone when they arrived there, and Merida smiled - not smirked - at what a _silly_ , fretful boy he was. He truly was her dearest friend, and as he flopped down in the tall, dry grass to try to have a moment of peace and calm mind, Merida sat beside him.

"Angus?"

"Aye?"

"Do ya think I'll make a good queen someday?"

Angus propped himself up with his elbow, chin in his hand, so he could look at her. "Of course."

"I'm not sure m'mum thinks I can do it."

"She does!" Angus assured her, earnestly. "That's why she expects so much of ya. Because she sees how much potential ya have."

Merida looked at him with an amused expression. "Ya think so?"

"I do! Merida, you're... _Wonderful_. Strong and smart and the bravest person I know."

"Thank ya, Agnus," Merida said, not entirely sure of why she always felt a glowing blush whenever her friend complimented her.

That day, Merida climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls. That night, her life began to unravel.

"What is she supposed t'do, though?" Angus asked as Merida ferociously did his job of cleaning out the stables, which he'd been reluctant to let the princess, of all people, do.

" _Call off the wedding_!" Merida explained, head jerking upwards so she could meet Angus' eyes. She went on, yelling at her friend, but truly yelling at her mother, and Angus understood that. She needed someone who would listen, and he was more than happy to be that person.

When she was finished, she clambered up on the divider between the stable she'd been cleaning and the next one, so she could sit beside Angus. "I swear, Angus, this isn't going t'happen. Not if I have any say in it." Angus gave a non-committal shrug. He understood what the lady queen was doing, he really did, but more than anything else, he wanted Merida to be happy. Merida sighed and looked down into the stable. "Why can't I just marry _you_ ," she stretched out the word awkwardly, only realizing what she was saying as she said it, "if I need a husband so badly?"

Then, it was Angus' turn to flush. "Merida, that's nonsense. I'm a stable boy."

"But..." Merida looked up as she spoke, realization dawning on her. "Ya'd be a good husband for me. You're as wise as I am clever, an' you're kind an' gentle, an' ya know when to tell me I have a bad idea... Even if I don't always listen. Most importantly, though, you're m'best friend."

Angus smiled shyly. "Ya wouldn't be happy marrying someone ya didn't love, Merida."

But Merida, thinking over all of what she'd said - all the beauty and goodness that was Angus - just shook her head. "Who says I would be?"


End file.
